Fandom Travelers: Home
by True Support
Summary: This will be a story for a home that was made for the pure hearted (pure's). Read the series to understand what's going on. 1st is origins 2nd is pokemon 3rd is fnaf 4th is tawog
1. Home for the pure

I summoned the tools that I used to build my treehouse in TAWOG. I released Lucario, and lent him a tool box and helmet, and I sent him the instructions of what we're building, along with the ability to summon material. We started summoning materials for the thing we're going to build. We got done in six hours' time (cause I increased our normal speed by 100x), and we built a huge mansion that was the size of the large island.

The mansion has a basement which was two stories deep, 50 feet wide; the main room had a rug that felt like a soft blanket but was too thick to be a blanket; there were over 30,000 guest rooms, each one has a king sized bed; there was a pool that was 50 feet deep and 200 feet wide; there was a training ground outside of the house that could be manipulated to look like a battle field; there was a sun roof on top of it that has a cover for when it rains; the kitchen had a fresh supply of food with millions of recipes; the dining room had a large table that was a mile long, and could fit almost the same amount as guest rooms; there were living room's that had 32 inch flat screen TV's with HD and a comfy leather brown couch that felt like a bed; there was a large library that had a glasses display and hot school outfits; there were bathroom's that were Gucci; the showers were steam shower's, and were bigger than an average room size, and the bathtub is literally the whole room; there were stairs that led to a specific area in the house; there were anime and game room's that had every game system that existed, and every game installed into them, and where the rooms are movie theater with every TV-show and movie; there were seasonal room's that have a switch that changes the season of whatever anyone wants it to be; there were weight room's with hundreds of exercising equipment; room's that can make you feel like your freefalling (the skydiving room); room's to where you can change it to the past or future (medieval or futuristic technology);there are room's to where you can learn how to use weapons, and learn how to fight; there was a arena in the center of the island; there are room's filled with animals and such that are friendly, but will love a good play fight; there are room's for the extra Pokémon me and my friends catch, last, there are room's filled with different outfits, and had cosplay outfits too (all for dress up, or cosplay sex).

"It's so beautiful," I said as I let loose a tear of joy at the beauty I have made.

"I'm proud to be your trainer," Lucario said as he couldn't hold back his own tear of joy. I couldn't help but teleport everyone to this beauty. I got Sin; Clara: LB, and Axel to where me and Lucario were, and we started giving them the grand tour (that will last a week or two, and will hopefully prevent shut up Sin's mind).

Author Note

Quick little summary of this place and me, when I die, and I go to heaven (I hope), this will be my home there, and everyone will be welcomed with open arms of this place, cause this is absolute beauty to me, and this is the perfect place to live for all eternity. Next chapter is going to have a new me (literally).


	2. Home base new love

My POV

After the small tour I gave everyone, and Sin's small room that she created (read Sin's POV), I left them to do their own tour, while me and Lucario decide to give Braixen and Gardevoir a tour around the place.

"Oh my god Lucario, this will be the main base for all pure's, and there are still so many rooms we forgot to add, like this one," I said as I place my had on a wall, and create a door that lead to an arcade with everything an arcade has. As we were walking around, I see Blue crashing in through the roof (read Blue's POV). I teleport to the dining room and create food for everyone, then I teleport everyone except Blue and Sin, I then walk away when Blue appeared, and they talked while I left to be alone.

"It's good to see that Blue is back, but now I have to do something for Sin," I said as I close my eyes and concentrate on the being I'm making. I make a body, same size and height as me but more feminine; I grow two D sized breast on the figurine; I give it a curvy figure; the hair is long and flowy, but very smooth, I then finish it off with a black bra that seems to squeeze her breasts more; a tank top that is kind of attached to her body; blue skinny jeans; high top boots, and a black belt around the waist with the words, "I'm sexy," on it. She opened her eyes (that are emerald green, a lighter shade of green then my hazel green eyes), she checked me out, and then she created a mirror and checked herself out (exactly like me, we're both gods).

"Am I…you?" She asked.

"Yes you are, I am you, and you are me, we're both the same, only one difference is that we're opposite gender," I said to the beauty in front of me. She looked at me plainly for a few seconds, then she grew a wide smile, and started screaming so loud that 3.5 of the mansion can hear it, she then grabs my shoulders and jumps up and down still screams nut screams in my ear, making me dizzy.

"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD, I'm real?" She stopped jumping and stared at whilst shaking me.

"Yes your real, now will you stop shaking me and calm down?" I said, grabbing her wrist, making her stop. She stopped entirely, and just stared at me. "Ok, now your name is Sue, it rhymes with True, and you're my perfect opposite."

"Ok, so not because I'm ungrateful for you creating me or nothing, but may ask why you created?"

"I created you so that you could please a friend of mine."

"A friend, which one? The big friend down below the deck?" (Sue pushes me against the wall, unzipping my jacket and pressing her large breasts against me whilst putting her hand in my pants).

"No, not today but (I flip our positions), maybe some other time. No, I mean my best friend Sin, she hasn't been herself for almost a month now, by that I mean she's having some issues with herself now, and I would like you to please her anyway she likes."

"Is she a female, or does she have a penis?"

"She's female, so give the time of her life or some other BS phrase."

"Ok, but where is she?"

"You're me, so you can figure it out," I said as I let her go, only to grab and feel her ass. "God I have a nice ass," Sue looks at me, and smiles as she walks away. I make it back to the dinner table, and we all cook up our own food, and ate in peace. It was nice for a while, we had all our Pokémon out, and made them their own food since they don't have the same powers as us. I was talking to Clara when Sue came back.

"True, we have a problem," Sue said as Clara stares at her challengingly.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Sin is not wanting my, "treatment," you had planned," Sue said as I stand up from the table.

"Excuse me everyone, I will probably be back," I said as I teleport away, leaving Clara and Sue to stare the other down. I teleported to Sins room, and I burst opened her door, and bitches was I pissed.

"Sin, we need to talk, now!" I said, looking at Sin who was on the floor asleep. Sin stood up groggily, so I guess she couldn't hear the first word I said. I snapped my fingers, and I teleported us to one of the showers, and I slapped her across the face.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I say as I pace around the room.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Sin stuttered.

"Cut the act, you know perfectly well!"

"No, I don't," Sin said looking at me plainly now. I pace around some more, then I stop, and look at her.

"Sin, you have not been yourself at all. Please, tell me what the fuck is going on through your head?" I said in a calmer tone. Sin looks at me.

"IV'E BEEN SCREWING UP EVERYHING TRUE!" Sin yells at me, and continues. "Ever since the event with LB, I realized the mistakes I've made, and so I'm trying to fix myself True, I've never been better. Right as we speak, the old me would've become a futa, and start pounding a gagged Gardevoir. True, I'm better than before, and I intend to keep doing better, so forgive me, forgive for making your sister look like a slut, and forgive me for challenging you for Clara. True, I am sorry, for everything I have done." I look at Sin with sympathy, then I turn to exit the shower.

"It hasn't even been a full month since we left our old lives, and you've already gone mental. Sin, I don't want a new you at all, I want my best friend back," I said as I open the doors, creating some clothes for Sin.

"Take a shower Sin, wake yourself up and enjoy it. Also (I turn to face her), I forgave you before I left to FJ (Fandom Jump)," I said and closed the door behind me. I decided to just walk my way back to the dining room.

"I'm an idiot, I shouldn't have left Sin like this, I knew exactly what was happening to her, and all I did was Fj without a word, just a fucking note," I said, clearly pissed with myself. As I walk through the halls I pass Blue.

"Hey True, what's up?" he asked. I look at him with intimidation.

"Blue, get everyone ready, we're having an intervention," I said, frightening Blue who immediately left to get the others. I enter the dining room and sit down, waiting patiently for Blue to get everyone. Blue got everyone, and we all sat at the dining table.

"True, what's this about?" Axel asked. I look at him, then I close my eyes to calm myself before I spoke.

"Axel, everyone, we have a major problem," I said.

"What's the issue?" Clara asked, sitting next to me.

"Big brother, it isn't Sin, now is it?" LB asked.

"Yes LB, it's Sin, she's not herself, and we need to fix it," I said.

"What's wrong with her?" Blue asked.

"She's having a mind change now," I said.

"A mind change, what does that mean?" Axel asked with his eyebrows raised.

"A mind change is what I call, it's a state where the person who has it is thinking that one small issue, is actually a lot more serious than it really is. Sin thinks that because she and Clara tried making my sister look like a slut, that she is the one to really blame from it, so she is on a course of action to try to change all her ways, all her actions, to…well…something that is the exact opposite of her, and the only way to break her from her mind's restricts is for me, Clara, and LB to talk to her about the event that happened with all four of us, so with that, I need you guys to help me help Sin," I explained.

"Ok, but how are we going to be able to help?" Axel asked with his arms crossed.

"Simple, you and Blue are going to act like a bunch of fucking pussy's around Sin, cause what that'll do is that that will help loosen her mind into questioning what's wrong with these guys," I said, explaining everything in perfect, detail.

"Whoa whoa whoa, why the fuck does it have to be us?" Blue asked pointing at him and Axel.

"Because you two aren't the main character's in this plot, so you're going to do what I tell you, or else!" I said seriously, causing Blue and Axel to step back. "Besides it's only when you're around Sin."

"Ok, but what can I do?" Clara asked.

"You and me are going to talk about the situation that started the mind change around Sin every time she's around," I said as she nods in understandment.

"What do I do?" LB asked.

"You will do the same as me and Clara, except only you will ask me and Clara for sex advice for you and Bluet," I said as LB understands fully.

"Wait, what can I do?" Sue asked.

"Oh yes, you and I will talk later about your special assignment," I said whilst winking at her, making Clara jealous. "Ok, so everyone understand there part now?" They all nodded. "Ok, so let's start, actually let's start tomorrow, because I'm tired, and I need to talk with Sue, so right now, let's just fuck around right for the rest of the day, until tomorrow."

"Yep," everyone said in unison. They all left, except Axel, Blue and Sue.

"Hey True," Blue asked.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Exactly how do you know that this will fix Sin?"

"Well this isn't the first time she's had this sort of problem before (wait for Fandom Travelers: origins, CH6 coming soon Live on Fanfiction)."

"Ok, also, is there an arena in this place, cause me and Axel really want to fight it out," Blue said, looking back at Axel.

"Blue, it's a fucking mansion that I and Lucario built, of course there's a fucking arena. Here, I'll save you the trouble and just teleport you there," I said as I snap my fingers and sent them to the arena. I look at Sue, and she walks towards me.

"So what will be my assignment?" Sue asked. I picked her up, holding her by hrass, and teleport us to my bedroom. I land on my bed, and lay on top of her. My room is like that from the medieval times, it has cobblestone walls; the floor is red carpet; the lights are actually torches (free heating bitches); my bed is royalty, so it has covers on the side; my walls are cobblestone, but they have pictures of sexy bikini girls, all from different genres (Human's; anthros; furries, etc.); I have a wooden wardrobe filled with clothes with the colors red; black; white, and blue, and there is a laundry chute.

"You're assignment, is to please anyone you like, but if I want pleasing from you, then you give it to me," I said as I pin her to my bed.

"So it was really a later then, oooh~," Sue said seductively as she starts to unzip my blue jeans. I get off of her, and let her do what she pleases. Sue unzips my fly, and pulls down my pants and underwear (with me taking them off and throwing them in the laundry chute). Sue grabs my hardened member, and begins to jerk me off, making me even harder.

"How the hell are your hands so soft?" I asked as I groaned in pleasure.

"I don't know, you made me," She said as her breaths hit my dick, warming it up. Sue continues to stroke me.

"True, you're really big, and since you made me, would it even be possible for this thing to fit?"

"Nope, I've only made it to where you have no hymen, so fucking you would be incredibly easy. Now suck it," I said as I forcefully grab Sues long luscious hair, and force her down on my cock (fuck it, I'm using this).

"God I didn't intend for your mouth to so hot!" I said as I fuck her face. Sue seems to really enjoy this type of treatment she's getting because she continues to stroke me while obediently bobbing her head up and down without the need for me to push her down. I wanted was about to cum, so I when I did, I shoved her head down on it, forcing her to swallow it all, but I feel some of my cum dripping onto my cock.

"Bad girl, you got my dick all dirty now, now you're going to have to clean it up with your other hole!" I said as she turns around, on all fours with her ass sticking up. I teleport our clothes to the chute and see them fall, then I start to rub my tip around her little hole (I'm doing anal), teasing her entrance at the same time.

"Please, I'm sorry for dirtying you up, I swear that I'll make sure to keep it all in the very next time," Sue begged as I begin to prod her gently.

"Oh I'm sure you will, but right now, I'm going to fuck you so hard that you will be forced to remember not to drip any Cum on my cock you slut," I said as I back my hips and line myself with her hole, then I moved fast and shoved my cock in her hole, making her scream out in surprise as I buck my hips back and forth, fast and hard.

"OH MY GOD TRUUUEEEEE~," Sue yelled sexily as I continuously fuck her rough.

"That's right, you enjoy this don't you?" I asked as she backs herself in sync with me.

"YES, YES I DO, I ENJOY YOU RAMMING INTO ME HARD~!" I grabbed Sue's wrist, and began pumping into her harder (If that's even possible). I continue to assault her asshole, but I had to cum soon, so I did one last shove, and I released my cum in her good. I pull out of her, and fell on my back as we both pant hard.

"Honestly (panting), I've never had sex like that before," I said as I close my eyes and rest.

"Then why did you do it with me then?" Sue asked me as she lays on her stomach.

"Eh, I thought you know fuck it, I wanted to see how that would feel for me with someone who hasn't had sex for the first time."

"So, did you enjoy it?"

"Hell yeah, I fucking loved it, but I'm sure you enjoyed it as much as I did."

"Yep, so I'm excited for the next time we do this," Sue said as she rolls over and rests her head on my chest, and I wrap my arm around her, holding her lovingly.

"It was kind of weird, you being the opposite of me, so that was something that I thought I would find weird, but instead, I loved it to the best. So I love you Sue," I said as I put the blankets over us both.

"I love you too True," Sue said as she closes her eyes and falls asleep. We both sleep in peace throughout the whole day and night. The next morning, I wake up to see Sue still asleep, so I got out of bed, and change into a black, cotton jacket with two red circles on the arms, and two white double zippers on the front (it also has a hoodie, just look up assassins creed jacket for a better visualization), dark blue jeans, and black shoes. I exit my room, leaving Sue to sleep peacefully. I teleport to the kitchen and made myself something to eat (chocolate chip pancakes) for breakfast. As I was about to head over to the dining room, Clara came into the kitchen wearing nothing but a short sleeve shirt, and pretty panties.

"So, going to explain to me why you're wearing that today?" I asked.

"I don't feel like putting on too much clothes, so I'll be wearing this for today. Besides, you like it, right?" Clara asked me as I look down to see that I am already erect.

"Yes I do, but I just had a night with Sue so I'm not feeling like having sex this morning, sorry babe."

"It's alright, but (she pushes me back against the counter, turning around and rubs my erect penis agains her barely covered ass) you could've had me that night, so why Sue?"

"Sue was new, so she needed to know what it felt, and she's me, so she and I will share the same room together, but don't get jealous, (I place down my plate and hold her in place by the waist), there will always be time for my girl-friend," I said, causing Clara to blush. Clara turns around and faces me, then she wraps her arm around me, and we kiss softly that morning, enjoying it before we started our day. I had to let go cause I needed to finish my breakfast, and start our plan to break Sin's mind change.

Author Note

Alright, so my new OC has come into play, and now we are going to free Sin from her mind in a few chapters now. Next chapter will be in the origins story, and it will explain the first time Sin had a mind change.


	3. Last Chance to Save Sin!

Author Note

Yeah so, Blue was stuck, so I'm continuing this story on, and hopefully Sin will be cured in this chapter. Enough talk, enjoy.

My POV

I talked with everyone about my failed plan.

'It should've worked,' I thought to myself. 'Maybe because it's been so long, that I have forgotten how I actually cured her.' I walk away from everyone, deciding to go check on Sin. I teleported to Sin, and the first thing I saw were tears in her eyes, and that scared me.

"Sin, why are you crying?" I asked.

"True, this is going to be a goodbye," She said, making me baffled.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm not going anywhere True, I'm going to change the way I am for good," Sin said, making me very worried.

"Sin what do you mean, what are you going to do?" I asked, hoping that what she's saying isn't what I'm thinking.

"I'm going to use my powers, and change everything that is sick about me, so that way, I can't hurt you, or anyone else," Sins explained, making me having to do something that I won't be doing for fun, or for entertainment purposes, I will have to do it, to save Sin. Sin closed her eyes, and was starting to glow.

"Goodbye True, tell everyone I'm sorry," Sin said, as she begins to float. I motioned my hand, and got her feet back down to the ground, and the glowing stopped, I disabled her powers, and then I grabbed her hand and teleported us, and everyone else to the roof, where the full moon glows brightly, and the stars making the scenery breath taking. Everyone looks around, shocked, but soon see me and Sin, staring at eachother.

"TRUE, WHAT THE HELL, how could you?" Sin angrily/upsettingly asked as I look at her.

"SIN, ARE YOU INSANE? I-"I was cut off as Clara came by me and bitch slapped me across the face. I rubbed my cheek as Clara looks at me angrily, then she looks at Sin lovingly.

"Sin honey, please whatever it is that True just did, his doing it to stop you from doing it is from whatever you were about to do," Clara said, trying to stay calm. LB approaches me, and pulls me down so that she can whisper to me.

"I think yelling at Sin won't do jack," LB said. I understand at what she said, and started to deep breathe (I inhale, then exhale), calming myself down so that I can talk to Sin more calmly.

"Sin, no actual, everybody, Sin is trying to change herself for the better," I said, completely being a dick about it. Everyone looks at Sin worriedly.

"What do you mean by that?" Blue asked.

"I mean that she was going to change completely, as in she will change her physical features, change her personality, everything," I said, shocking everyone who was present, the only ones who weren't around were the Pokémon, which is a good thing, they don't need to be involved in this.

"Sin, why?" LB asked teary eyed.

"Because, I am sick; I am twisted; I get turned on by almost everything related to sex; I'm not a good friend. LB, I am so sorry for making you look like a little slut with Bluet, it was wrong of me to do. True and Clara, I am sorry for trying to get in the way of your relationship, I had no right whatsoever, so I am truly sorry. Axel, I am sorry for teasing you in a manner the first few days you've been with us. Blue, I'm sorry for not being a good enough trainer for your Pokémon," Sin said, with tears flowing down her cheeks. Just seeing her like that almost brought tears to us all, especially me, since this is not what's supposed to happen. Blue and Axel weren't acting, they tried to handle it like men, like warriors, but even they can't stop the tears forming.

"Sin, you shouldn't be sorry for anything, it was me who caused the problems, it was me being a bitch when you only had intent on helping LB, and I was ungrateful for it. I wasn't being a friend back then Sin, I was just being an over protective brother, who took a friends intention to be bad," I said, hoping to reach her.

"And you were doing the right thing, I did have bad intent- no you didn't Sin," I cut her off, having her give me a questionable look. "What you were doing to LB, wasn't bad, you were just trying to help her, and it was me who was doing the wrong thing. You are not a bad friend Sin, I am," I said with conviction in my voice. Everyone stares at me, but then Sue walks up to me.

"His right Sin," she said, surprising everyone. "I am his alternate, but we both have the same exact emotion, and same exact thoughts. As soon as he fucked Clara in her tent, he felt awful for what he did," Sue said, causing Clara to give a hurt looked at what she said.

"So, True really looks at me as just a friend?" Clara asked, making me look away as fear comes to me.

"Yes Clara he did, and he still does, but he doesn't know what to say, so he kept being your fuck partner, and every time you both fucked, his guilt would overcome him greatly, and he would not think about nothing else but the guilt he feels, that's why he left, is so that he could escape that guilt, and take his mind off of things," Sue explained, making Clara looking at me pissed, and slaps me across the face. Clara bitch slapped me so hard, that I flew off the mansion, and she watched me flew, yelling two words that stung me hard.

"WE'RE, THROUGH!" Clara yelled and teleported away angrily. I teleported back, and Blue and Axel came up to me.

"True, I have to say," Axel started.

"You fucked up man," Blue finished, causing me crash their heads into the ground.

"Not, the time guys," I said, looking back up to Sin who seemed to hold in a giggle. I shake my head, and look back at Sin.

"My point is Sin, is that you are not sick, you are not bad, and you are not evil. Sin, back on earth, we had eachother, I relied on you all the time, and when I didn't need you, you needed me to help you get out of situations you got yourself into. Sin, you are not a friend, you were NEVER A FRIEND!" I yelled the last part. Sin looked down on the ground, bawling her eyes out. Everyone else looked at me upsettingly.

"True," Sin said as tears fall hard off her face.

"Sin, you are, and never will be my friend," I said strongly. LB looked at me, and Blue and Axel stood off the ground, preparing to beat me, Sue smiled warmly at me, knowing my plan.

"You, and everyone else these past few months, are not my friends, and you Sin, you Blue and Axel, are mine and LB's new family," I said open-heartedly. Sin stopped crying, and looked up at me questiongly. Blue and Axel stared at me wide eyed.

"Sin you are my second sister. Blue, you are the brother I never had. Axel, you may be new, but you are a part of the family, don't question it, just accept it," I said. Sin stood up slowly, placing her hands on her head, shaking it.

"Sin the only problem, the only pain you've been causing everyone, is trying to change who you are!" I said as she is shaking her head crazily.

"N-no, THAT'S NOT TRUE!" she yelled. "I AM SICK, I AM NOT A REAL FRIEND!"

"Yes you are Sin," Blue backed me up. "Like True said, you are not a friend, you are family."

"And you're not the Sin we all know and love!" Axel backed up as well.

"Sin, I want the Sin who could help me with my problems, I want the Sin who can show me new things, I WANT MY SISTER BACK!" LB yelled. Sin started shaking.

"True, LB?" she said, causing me and everyone else to look at her surprised.

"She's breaking," I said. "She's really breaking free from her mind!"

"Sin, if we really hated you for being you, you would've died on earth, with me pissing on your grave! Sin, this is not you, this some other person trying to takeover, goddammit Sin, be who you are, quit caring about what others will think of you, I love you Sin, I love you!" I said.

"I love you too Sin!" LB said.

"I love you Sin, you were the best until you let some loser trying to takeover," Blue said.

"Sin, I want to love you like these guys do, so fight whoever it is trying to takeover, so that I can love you!" Axel said. Clara came back, and looked at us, and sees Sin shaking.

"Sin, all the times I tried to kill you, were just me trying to express my feelings for you. Sin, I love you, and after you fight for your body back, I want to show you how much I love you~," Clara said. All of us trying to reach her, made her cry out in despair, having us cover our ears as it hurts. Sin cried out for a minute or two, then she stopped, and looked at us plainly.

"Sin, how do you feel?" I asked.

Author note

You really have to love cliffhangers, am I right? Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and go over to Sin's to see what happens next, and what was going on through her head.


	4. Old friend and epic fight!

Author Note

No talk, enjoy!

My POV

It's been a few weeks since Sin was back to normal, and life here was pretty good. Sin had been enjoying her time with her Pokémon and friends, and the new life here, plus she's been teaching LB a lot of tricks to help her with Bluet. Blue's Pokémon forgave him, and with Sin fucking her Pokémon, Blue's Pokémon came to me for sexual release, and I happily granted, I gave Lucario and Illumise a private room together (based off a pic I saw); Gardevoir wanted to, "Teach," my Kirlia some things, and Braixen came to me, and wasted no time getting straight to the point (no lemon in this chapter, sorry). Life was good, and right now, I was in a closet, making out with servine. After our session with eachother. We let go, and I teleported her with the other Pokémon, and I exited out the closet. As I exit out of the closet, I see Blue.

"Hey Bluuuueeee….?" I said as there were four of them.

"Hey asshole," they said in unison. I froze, twitching as I stare at them with my mouth agape.

"Um, you okay dude?" one of them asked. I went back into the closet and teleported away. After a while of my shock, I decide to head towards the dining room, but as I got there, I saw one of the Blue's slap Sin's ass, and that's when I knew, Blue fucked up.

"I'm backin up, backin up!" I said as I walk backwards with my hands out in front of me, pushing myself away from the dining room. I was in my room, on my bed for the rest of the day, and I was bored out of my mind, so I created a 24 inch flat screen TV, and created a few game consoles, and just laid there, with a remote in my hand. I think back of when Cuddles assigned me to spy on a gang that I can't remember (Read origins chapter 6?), so I walk out of my room, and just walk around the mansion. I teleport to the roof, and sat down with my legs and feet dangling on the ledge. I was staring up at the full moon that night, and summoned in my hand a glass bottle with the words, "VODKA," on it, and just sat there, thinking.

(Flashback) Before I jumped into the portal, I transferred two glass bottles from my room, and the other from wherever Cuddles had his. I then put it in a locker that I will put a use to it in the future. I then go to the Fandom-verse. (End of flashback)

I smile, and soon laughed as tears fell from my eyes, my best friend was gone, and I killed him.

"Why the long face True?" Supernova asked as his blue light emitted in front of me.

"Before you gave me my powers, I killed a dear friend of mine, and I miss them, because we promised that if things changed, we could one day sit up on a roof and drink together for the first time," I said truthfully, with my head looking down.

"Would you like me to bring him back?" Supernova said, making me stare at him in surprise.

"Are you ok with doing that?"

"Yes, and I can freely. So, do you want me to bring your friend back?" I hesitated before I answered, thinking of what could happen.

"Yes!" I said with a serious face. "But when you do, can you leave as soon as you can?"

"Sure, but before I do anything, let me tell you the reason why I came."

"What is it, is something wrong?"

"No, well, yes actually. You see, when you opened a portal for the pure's, a lot of them are confused, or lost on what they can do, so since you're the only one who I trust, I would like to request that you give those pure's a place to stay until they fully understand what they can do," Supernova said, making me snicker.

"Well, me and a Lucario built this place, we made it so that others can come and live here, but I would like it if you could help me move it somewhere so that it is not in a fandom, but more in a secluded dimension," I said.

"Agree," Supernova said as he teleports me, and the whole mansion to a beautiful dimension. The dimension was, well, absolutely stunning. It was night, so the stars were out and about, but a few of them sparkled brightly, and the moon shone on the entire mansion, and it was 3x the size of a normal moon (think of Bruce almighty). "This dimension's time is like that of yours, only it is more creative, and when the sun comes out, it is a little brighter, but the one thing this dimension has, is that it has seasons so that it feels like your planet, only it's more peaceful, and less violence."

"It's amazing. Ok, I will create key's, and write a note for all the pure's, but I need your help to pass it on," I said with determination.

"What will the key do?"

"If the person puts it in any keyhole, it will open a portal to this dimension. Now here I go!" I said as I create keys. I make 3.5 billion keys, and hand them to Supernova.

"I know a few people in the Fandom-Verse, so I'll have my friends give them the keys if they see them."

"Alright, and in return, I'll revive your friend and as a bonus, I'll give him power," Supernova said as a bright light flashes, and soon dissipates, and reveals a Cuddles dead body. Cuddles body had the death wounds, but soon disappear, and he wakes up.

"Good bye True Support, and thank you," Supernova said as his light flashes away. Cuddles gets up, and looks around, then sees me.

"True?" Cuddles said. "Uhh where am I?"

"Sup Cuddles, and welcome to the Fandom-Verse," I said with my arms open as to emphasize my meaning.

"The Fandom-Verse, what is that?"

"(I breathe in, and exhale loudly) Man, I have a lot to explain," I said as I start my story from after I was captured. I told him everything, even told some of my adventures here, and I taught him how to use his powers.

"So, I'm in this Universe, and I can go wherever I want, and create what I want?" Cuddles said as he plays with a cool blue flame that moves around his hand. The blue flame was like a snake, except the head was kinda fuzzy, and the head was bigger than the body, and it had two white eyes (basically it's his pet that he created).

"Pretty much, and this place is what me and Blue's Lucario made," I said as I held Cuddles bottle in my hand. I handed it to him, and his blue flame wrapped around his wrist like a thin plastic bracelet. Cuddles accepted it, and we both summoned bottle openers, and popped those suckers off

"Cheers?" I asked.

"Cheers," Cuddles said as we clank our bottles together. We chugged the bottles down like men, and after we were finished, we choked a little, and we coughed, only to laugh at the first alcoholic drink we had.

"That's so stupid (I try to say as I sound like I'm dying)."

"I know, but goddamn that shit was good."

"For real," I said as we hold our stomachs with one hand. After our drinking fest, we got up, and I gave him a layout of the mansion. We both teleported to the dining room, and when we got there, they were all eating ice cream. Everyone sees me walk in, then they see Cuddles, and then one of the Blue's walk in.

"CUDDLES!" Sin and LB yelled as they got out of their seats and ran past me to hug him. Sin and LB knew about the deal I made with Cuddles years ago, and I told them of why he did what he did, so they showed him sympathy, understanding his deal. LB was still young, so she didn't know all that much about him, but he did drive her home a few times, so they shared their moments.

"Long time no see friends," Cuddles said as he hugs them both.

"How are you alive? I thought True killed you," Sin asked as they let go.

"Supernova came by and he asked me for help with all the pure's in the Fandom-Verse, so I helped him by making keys to this place, and in return he brought Cuddles back to life, and as a bonus, he gave him powers," I said as I lean against the dining room wall.

"So he's a pure like us?" LB asked.

"Yep, oh and Supernova also teleported this place into another dimension so that it is private, and not in the Poke-Verse," I said.

"Sweet, so do we get keys and as we travel around we give them to people?" Axel asked.

"Yep, and Supernova is doing it right now, but he needs some help, so here are keys you guys can give to people on your travels," I said as I hand everyone key chains with 100 keys on them. "If you need a refill, create it."

"Ok," they all said in unison.

"Thanks but if people are going to be coming here, then I'll stay behind and give them a tour around the place," Sue said as she hands me back the keys.

"Alright. Now, before we do anything else, Blue?" I said.

"Yes True?" Blue asked.

"Would you please not have clones of yourself?!" I asked as I pinch my nose out of irritation.

"Fuck no man, these are the first guys I've made, and I don't want to get rid of them!" Blue protested.

"Yeah," the other Blue's said.

"Fine! But at least make some physical changes to them so that we can tell you all apart?" I asked.

"Fine, I'll do it before we all sleep," Blue said disappointingly.

"Thank you," I said politely.

"Ok now that we have the introductions out of the way, can I ask this guy a few questions? Like, what the hell kind of a name Cuddles is? He doesn't look like much," Axel said, the Blues agreeing with him, and making Cuddles give off a wide grin, and making me teleport everyone to the arena. At the arena, Axel and the Blues (that'd make a good band name) are in the ring while I and everyone else are sitting on the stadiums. Cuddles jumps down, and falls slowly as he touches the ground.

"Oh, you might regret that, so get ready for a fight that will make you wish you never said those words!" Cuddles said.

"Bring it on!" they all said as they get battle ready. The thin blue flamed snake on cuddles wrist started to spin, and was getting bigger the faster it spun. Cuddles body began to glow, and soon he changed his clothes; wore a black jacket that looked like the one Sam B wore in Dead Island, but instead of gold, the secondary color/trim was silver; he wore black combat ready jeans; he had a silver chained necklace around his neck; he had black fingerless gloves; he had black steel boots on him, and he had silver rings on the gloves. After the transformation, blue flames circled him, and soon, a silver pole appeared in his hands, and he had two shotguns with grenade blaster attached to them crossed with eachother on his back. Cuddles started to spin his pole with his one hand, then switched it with the other, and black flipped while spinning the pole, and when he landed, he stopped spinning, and raised his hand high, having the flamed snake turn into an cool blue ember, and flames burst from the ground, and spun around him, along with blue flames lined around the ends of his pole, showing that he is someone who is not to be taken lightly. Axel and the Blue's tried their best not to back down, but their sweat dropped showed that they were worried. Cuddles lowered his hand, and was ready.

"I wish you the best of luck of trying to take me down, cause get ready bitches, boss battle!" Cuddles said as he walked towards them slowly.

"We don't need luck!" The Blue's said as they got into their forms, and charged at him. Axel, deciding to be the smart one, got into his berserker gear, and watched the fight from afar to see how Cuddles fights. Before they faught, I summoned us, the audience, popcorn.

"Oh this should be good," I said as I kick back, and eat my popcorn peacefully.

Fight/Battle scene

Saruman charges his blade towards Cuddles, and slams it down to the ground in front of him, only to have Cuddles jump, and land on it and hit Saruman square in the face with his pole. Saruman takes it, and lifts his blade out of the ground, making Cuddles jump back, allowing him to charge forward, and tries to slash through him, but Cuddles saw this coming, (think cinematic for this part) and punches him in the face with his right hand; blue flame snake travels from his wrist, to the hand he punched with, and blue flames burst powerfully out of his hand, and blows Saruman so far back, that he lays waist on the ground, with a scorned mark on his face. Ajax appeared in front of Cuddles, and tries to slash him with his claws, but fails as Cuddles ducks, and grabs him by the leg, and blue flames wrapped around it like a vice.

"What the?" was all Ajax said as Cuddles tried to punch him, but Ajax was too fast, and so Ajax now has claws on one arm, and a blade on the other, and as he was about to slash Cuddles, he felt a burning pain in his leg, and looks down, just before his leg explodes, and Cuddles grabbed one of his shotguns, and shoots his arms, and blasted his chest; the blast flew him right where Saruman laid. Shepard, who decides to be a badass, pulls out his sword, and points it at me like the cinematic trailer.

"You may not know this, but I hold power that is far stronger than yours!" Shepard said. Cuddles just smiled.

"You may be a king, but let me tell you this," Cuddles said as he paces. "Shut the fuck up, and fight!"

Shepard rushed at him, and tries to attack him, but Cuddles blocks him, and tries to shoot him, but because of the armor, it doesn't work.

"Fool!" Shepard said as he kicks Cuddles away from him. Cuddles blocked his kick with him arm, and dodges a slash from his sword, and jumps backward away from him.

"Thanks for saving me," Cuddles said smoothly. Shepard looked confused at this.

"What do you mean?" Shepard as, but then he feels warmth in his armor, and looks down to see the bullets that Cuddles shot him with were glowing. "What the hell is this?!"

"It's my bullets, with a hint of my power!" Cuddles said, and his spins smoothly, and then points the tip of his pole at Shepard, and fires a blue fireball (I really hope you all are thinking this in anime format, because this would look cool if you didn't) at Shepard, causing the bullets to burst out blue flames, and making Shepard land in the back. Blue, when his clones were attacking, flew high up high, was now falling downward hard, but Cuddles knew his plan well, Blue was going to do an Orbital Drop on him. Blue got Cuddles, and successfully landed on him, but when the dust settled, Blue sees no trace of Cuddles.

"Sorry to end that short you guys, but it's best to show you opponents mercy," Blue said, but then looks in the distance, and notices his clones were down on the ground.

"You might want to check again," Cuddles said. Blue turns around, and sees that he is completely fine, then he notices blue embers disappearing.

"What the hell?" Blue said slowly, surprised and worried as Cuddles hand and arm was being engulfed in blue flames, making Blue give off a look of admiration at how badass that looks.

"Like Delsin Rowe, I can use my flames to make me appear, and reappear in thin air," Cuddles said. Cuddles, now with his blue and white arm, jabs Blue in the gut so fast, that Blue didn't even blink, and so hard, that it blew him where his clones were, but the only difference is that when he slid back, the ground slid with him (like DBZ). Axel, seeing how this is an opponent he might not manage to tie with, went berserk, and teleported to where he was, and he clashed his massive blade against Cuddles pole. Axel swung his blade furiously trying to slash Cuddles, but Cuddles blocks his attacks, and he attacks him, but Axel blocks his strikes, and they continuously do that. Axel unleashes a cutting wave towards Cuddles, but he backflips, dodging the attack, and in midair, pulls out his shotguns, and fires at him, but Axels berserker armor takes it, and it even takes the blast it leaves off. Axel was getting tired, so he takes a breather.

"Why haven't you finished me off yet, why are you taking you're time with me?" Axel asked as he catches his breath.

"Because, those guys were weak, but they were warriors nonetheless, so I ended them quickly," Cuddles said as his blue flame snake lengthens its body and swirls around the silver pole, making it into a blue fiery and white candy cane.

"Yes but I'm a warrior, so why are you not going to finish me?" Axel asked as Cuddles flashes in front of him (just a quick teleport, not the other one). Cuddles grabs his collar, and lifts him up as flames pour down the blue flamed pole.

"Because you pissed me off!" Cuddles said. "100 HIT STRIKE!" Cuddles yelled as he struck Axel quickly with his pole of blue flames. All Axel could feel was heat and pain as Cuddles kept striking him; Axel sees Cuddles body motion everytime he struck him. On the 99th hit, Cuddles stopped, and aimed the tip of the pole at Axel's chest.

"Fire jab!" Cuddles said, as he did a quick and slow tap on Axel's chest; Axel's chest was pushed, and soon a wave of air pushed past him, and soon he flew like a rocket and crashed on the ground with the other fighter's. Cuddles 100th hit, and the combination of his fire jab, made it a finishing blow, but he wasn't finished with them yet.

"Oh come on you guys, is that really all you had?" Cuddles said, making the five warriors stand, now completely pissed off.

"Let's give him all we've got!" Blue yelled, making everyone agreed. They went to their limit of their strength and power, and they charged towards him. Axel was in berserk mode, and was pouring all his energy into the attack; Blue and Ajax were charging their Biomass, and they both jumped in the air ready to release every ounce of mass; Saruman and Shepard prepared to show off their power, and Cuddles was swirled in his blue flames, and summoned a blue fire shield in raised above him, then four big blue balls of fire went up from the ground and went up, down, left, and right of the shield.

"ULTIMATE TEAMED K.O!" Axel and the Blues yelled as they're power attacked Cuddles shield. They pushed the shield back, and believed they were about to win, but then all of a sudden, every strength and power they had, was all absorbed into the shield.

"Wait, what the fuck?" Blue said as they all stare at the shield. They all stare in wonder at it.

"Counter repel!" Cuddles said slowly as all the power they put into their attack, was deflected back to them.

End of fight

Axel and the Blues laid on the now destroyed arena, as the blast was powerful enough to have reached the 3rd quarter mile of the arena.

"WOOOO, WAY IT GO CUDDLES!" I yelled out as I crumpled the popcorn bag and threw it in the trash can. Everyone congratulated them all on the fight, and soon later after, we were eating cake in celebration of the victory.

"Man, we really need to train after that," Blue said tiredly as he had his shirt off, and towel over his shoulder.

"Agree, cause that is total bull on how strong he was," Axel said as he had his shirt off and a towel over his should also.

"Hey Blue, don't forget about changing your clones feature tonight," I said as I had a towel wrapped around my waist, prepared to teleport to a shower near my room.

"Yeah yeah I will," Blue said. "Now can we please take a shower now?"

"Sure, and just so you two know, I will be leaving to a Fandom I went to a while ago," I said.

"What Fandom?" Axel asks.

"The FNAF-Verse."

"You're so screwed," Axel, Blue, and the other Blues appeared and said in perfect unison.

"I know, I have to fight for my life there."

"Well hey good luck man," Blue said.

"Thanks, now later guys." I said and left. I teleported to the shower near my room, and went in, but when I was in, I saw Cuddles trying to figure out how to work the showers in swimming trunks. I close the door, and press the button that overflows the room: I place the towel in a metal container so that it doesn't get wet.

"Hey Cuddles," I said as I had on the trunks I wore when I met Vaporeon.

"Oh hey True, say how do you work this?" Cuddles asked.

"Oh give it a minute, it will overflow, but right now, I suggest you get up to where the air vents are," I said as I imagine air vents in the corners, bringing in fresh air. I imagine a pull up bar, and a small ledge so that I can take a seat.

"Why, and what do you mean by overflow?" right as he said that, the showers were turned on, and the room began to fill, so Cuddles did what I did, and imagined the same exact things. "Never mind."

"Well, while this bath takes a few minutes to fill, how would you feel about traveling to a Fandom with me?"

"I would feel great, but what Fandom?"

"The FNAF-verse."

"What night?"

"Night two," I said, making him laugh.

"We are so screwed," he said.

"Yep, and in it, we literally have to fight for our lives."

"Well shit that makes it even better," Cuddles said as the room was filled faster than I thought. We talked and took a bath for an hour, then I emptied the water, and he got dressed while I had a towel wrapped around me, and we were ready for our travel.

"Night True," Cuddles said as he was about to teleport somewhere to make his room.

"Night Cuddles," I said as I entered my room. As I entered my room, I see Servine, who laid sexily on my bed.

"Well, I should've known," I said as I take the towel off of my waist and shoot it in the dispenser. I got to Servine, and we fucked that night.

Author Note

Well hope you all enjoyed my first attempt at trying to make a full on fight scene, and I do apologies for not making any lemon this chapter, but anyway, Sin it's your turn.


	5. New OC and New form!

**AN: Daaaaammmn True back at it with the fanfics (so stupid and probably cringe worthy I know). So yeah, I'm back, and I've watched a lot of anime's and stuff, so yeah. Enough with the boring ass talk, enjoy.**

 **My POV**

I made it back home, and for some strange reason, I felt the need to drink coffee; I created café's throughout the mansion, and went to one. I pulled out a Styrofoam cup, and made myself some coffee.

"(Took a sip of coffee) ah," I felt bliss after taking a fresh sip of coffee. I looked around the place, and decided to have a house barista here. I closed my eyes, and tried to think of something to be a barista. I thought of a women, then the color green, then Starbucks, and boom. I summoned a gorgeous Starbucks logo girl, and was impressive on how accurate I made her to be (google images help).

"Hello there," I greeted politely.

"Hello, are you the one who created me?" she asked curiously.

"Yes I am, my name is True," I bowed, taking her hand and kissing it softly. The girl blushes.

"It's a pleasure to meet you True. So how may I be of service?"

"Well I created you to serve me or anyone in the mansion coffee, if they want any. So here's some powers," I gave her some imaginative powers. She moved her hand, and a spark came at her finger tips, then she summoned some clothes for herself. She now had on a green short sleeved shirt that almost hugged her body; a skirt that went above her knees; an apron that has mini Coffee emblems on it; cute green and white striped stockings, and a gold crown Her smile and eyes grew wide.

"THIS IS AMAZING!" she exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around me and pressed her cheek against mine. "I feel like I'm in love with you." I blushed at that, hugging her back, then out of nowhere, Blue came and saw us. It took us a minute to notice he was there, and we let go, blushing.

"Do I even need to ask?" Blue asked.

"Blue, this is now Pure's mansion Barista, and before you ask, yes, she is from the Starbucks logo," I explained, him giving me a raised eyebrow.

"Hiya," Starbucks said.

"Hello, what's your name," Blue greeted politely.

"I don't have a name yet, I'm waiting for my master to give me one," she said, looking at me.

"I think I'll call you…." I pondered for a moment, then decided on a name. "Starry, Starry Night." I knew it didn't fit right, but fuck it right. Starry looked at me, then smiled.

"I like that name, but is it ok if people can call me whatever they like?" she asked. I nodded, then look at Blue, whose smile is growing.

"Sure, as long as they're appropriate, then yeah, if not, call me," I finished, dismissing Blue's now frowning face.

"Ok, so when can I start?" she asked.

"Right now if you'd like," I said as she went to the other side of the counter, and started making me coffee. "Want some Blue?"

"Sure," Blue sat next me. Starry came up to us, and gave us our drinks. We drank, and gave her our cups as she started cleaning them.

"True, out of all the things you created, this is definitely the prettiest," Blue commented, staring at her skirt, hoping it showed her panties. I slapped the back of his head. "What the fuck True!" he whispered. I looked at him menacingly, making him cower. "Never mind."

"I don't want you, or anyone in this mansion having sex with her, that includes Sin. So if you see Sin, I trust that you will warn her," I said. Starry came back,

"Would you like anything else True Blue?" she asked. I smiled softly, and got up off the chair, took hold of her hand, and walked her through the counter, and started walking with her.

"I'll give you a tour of the mansion just so you know. Blue, tell Sin these words: Please don't fuck the Starbucks girl," I said the last part through his head so he remembers. I already knew Sin wasn't going to listen to me, so I created a copy of Starry, one that was submissive, and left her at a café near Sin.

 **Few hours later**

I was pissed, I watched Sin and Blue have their way with Starry's copy. I finished giving Starry the tour around the mansion, and left her to create her own room. In the meantime, I go into Sin's room, dismissing the copy, and grabbed hold of Blue's throat, waking him up instantly.

"True!" he choked out. "I swear I told her, but she didn't listen."

"I know, but I'm more pissed off with you joining her, and so now I'm going to punish you in a few minutes after I punish Sin!" I said as I threw him in a portal that sends him to the arena. I look at Sin, and got rid of her dick, and opened up a portal to the undertale fandom, just to give me time to plot my punishment for her. I teleport back to the arena, and see Blue is gone, so I teleported to him, and I stare in horror as I see the forest area destroyed. "WHAT THE FUCK BLUE!"

"I may have challenged Cuddles to a fight, and we fucked this up," he said, backing up into a tree. I lowered my head, snapping my fingers to fix the forest (Blue's chapter for the forest details). I look back up.

"I'm going to humiliate you," I said, teleporting us back into the arena. I enveloped my body in white, and started creating a form that I will be using for fighting purposes only.

 **First form: Warrior's form**

I made a light gray hoodie with the sleeves rolled up; I created a cyan metallic upper-body armor with two jets on the back; I made cyan gauntlets that resemble to the ones Diane wears in the seven deadly sins. In the palm of the gloves was a power core that can shoot out, or charge electricity (think of iron man); I created blue jeans that were flexible; I made metallic cyan shin guards and shoes. The shin guards have jet boosters on them both that can boost my kicks, and the shoes have the same thing, but they can help me stay in the air if needed; I went back to my arms, and created cyan metal arm bracelets that go from my hand, to my shoulders, and what they do is they boost my strength 10x than normal, making me exceptional strong, and I made a sword where the hilt is cyan, and is metallic, but the blade is energized from the hilt (like a lightsaber), but instead of a long pointed blade, it's actually takes the shape of a mountain, where the base cover's half the hilt, then starts to thin out from the top; the energized blade is overly the size of a long sword, but a few inches longer. I diminish the light, and point the hilt of my sword towards Blue, and just to be a douche, I summoned a display on my left showing off my stats, but all had? On them.

"Get ready Blue, I'm going to kick your ass, but before I do, I'm gonna show you a special option this arena has," I said as the display disappeared. I walk to the wall and summoned a switch. I clicked the switch, and the whole arena changed. The arena was now that of a rock plain, where there were large rocks here and there, but the whole ceiling was now replaced with the sky and some clouds in it.

"What is that?" Blue asked as he changed into he's Delsin Rowe form.

"It's called scenery change, it's what you can use to change the battlefield, so now you can use that to your liking, and it also expands the arena, so we have plenty of room to fight," I explained. "Now are we going to fight, or what?"

"I've been waiting to kick your ass for a long time True, but just never had the courage to say it to your face. But now that you're actually offering me to fight, I'll damn well take it!"

"I appreciate the honesty. Now let's fight!"

 **Fight scene**

Blue didn't even have time to change into one of he's attack forms as I blasted my jets and flew towards him at almost Mach speed. I energized my sword, and held it with both hands on my right. As soon as I was close to him, I tried to slash him diagonally, but he side dodged, and I mid-air back flipped a few times before slowing my jets, then I blast them again, this time slashing him at a different angle, but he still dodged. Blue fired neon rockets towards me, so I fired two electric shots at the both of them, and after they connected, my balls of electricity grew, and were now moving at a faster rate. Blue changed into video, and flew upwards to avoid them, but unknown to him, they collided, and started to rapid fire small orbs toward him, and that, he could not dodge. He dodged a few, but a lot attacked him, and while shots were fired, I charged up a small orb of power, and as soon as the last orb was about to hit him, I swapped places with that orb, and without hesitation, slammed the palm of my hand down in his chest. A few seconds passed, nothing happened.

"Was that a flu-," Blue was cut off a lightning shot blasted through his body, but centered his chest, and then he was sent at Mach speed down on the ground, crashing through rocks as he continued to spiral through the rocks. He slowly slid to a stop, and had bruises and cuts all over his body. I de-energized my sword, and watched the hilts retract to the side, and I put it in a slot within my mini jetpack. I walked over to him, and crouched down.

 **End of fight**

"Well Blue, next time, actually listen to me," I said, waiting for a response.

"How?" Blue croaked, I couldn't hear him.

"What was that man?"

"How," he said more clearly.

"How what?"

"How come I lost?" Blue tried to get up, so I helped him, placing my hand on his back, and got him in laying position. "I mean, I knew I was gonna lose, but I didn't expect to lose that fast, so how?" I looked at him, before I changed to my normal attire.

"(I breathe in, then release) you lost because you weren't matched with my power. I originally did wanted to humiliate you, but now that I think about it, no, it was stupid," I said looking at him with sympathy.

"Thanks True, but how do I get stronger?" Blue asked.

"(I sigh) if I tell you, will you actually keep your word, and not tell anybody, especially your clones?"

"Yes," he said without hesitation.

"You're not original Blue," I said plain and simple. "You're not creative." Blue gave me a confused look.

"What do you mean?" Blue said, now standing up, leaning on my shoulder.

"You, Axel, and the Blue's aren't original, and what I mean by that is that you have powers and abilities of game characters. Cuddles and I instantly knew this, and that's how we are powerful, although Cuddles might be a little stronger than me, or we both rival eachother. Other than that, if you were to create a form that you made, then you could rival the both of us, but it has to be a form that you made purely," I explained.

"Wait, so if it has to be original, then how come Cuddles has Sam B's outfit, is that not original?"

"Clothes don't really matter, it's the power and abilities that matter most, and besides, he made a slight change to it, so it's ok."

"Alright, I understand now, thanks True, and last thing: last time I fought Cuddles, me and my copies fought him, but he summoned game characters, is that ok?"

"If he used them in a fight, then it meant that he went 50%, and he didn't want to hurt you guys to badly. Anyways, want me to heal you, so that me and you can watch RWBY in one of the theater rooms?"

"Hell yeah!" I healed him instantly. "Let's go!"

"Yep," I teleport us to one of the theater's, and right when we sat down, Starry came by.

"Hello True and Blue, my I join you two?" she asked. I teleported to a small stand in the back of the theater, and started playing RWBY season's one to three. I teleport next to Starry, and teleported us to our seat's next to Blue.

"Yes you can," I said as the show started playing. LB, Clara, Sue Axel, and the blue's joined us soon after.

"So when did you get back brother?" LB asked.

"A few hours ago, and when I came back, I created us a barista. Say hello to everyone Starry," I said.

"Hello everyone," Starry said.

"Hello," everyone but Blue said.

"She looks like the Starbucks logo," Clara mentioned.

"Shhhhhhhhh," I whispered, paying attention to the big screen. Everyone quieted down, and before the show started, Starry teleported away for two minutes, then came back with popcorn, soda, and some snacks. Everyone took one of each, and we sat down. "Oh, last thing," I turned almost all the seats into recliner's, but turned the rest into couches big and long enough to fit ten people.

"Dib's on the couch!" Ajax said quickly, immediately laying on one of them. Immediately everyone sat in the couches, some sitting with their respective partner. Axel and the Blue's sat together, almost laying down as the couches were also reclined; Clara, LB, and Sue sat together, but were laying sideways on the opposite of eachother; me and Starry sat laying together on the armrest.

"This is nice, you people are a very interesting family," Starry said, cuddling up to me.

"We sure are," I said casually yet plainly. "We sure are." The movie started.

 **AN: So yeah, I hope you reader's enjoyed this one, and I can't wait for the 4** **th** **season of RWBY to show. So yeah, now I'm going to keep this short and say have a nice day everyone.**


	6. Let the games be made

**A/N: It's been a loooong dayyy, without making a fanfic, and I'll tell you all about when I finish it. Ok, so I'm back, and this will be for Sin's birthday. Enough talk, enjoy.  
**

* * *

 **My POV**

So I might've overreacted to Sin fucking my dummy, so because for some reason's, I went into Clara's room, waited for her, and knocked her out, undressed her, then sent her into the Undertale-verse for Sin. After that, I went to walk around some more of homebase. I was bored, and then I had an idea pop in my head. I teleported outside, and I created a door way. through the door way, was nothing, literally nothing but clear blue and some clouds. I exteneded my arms out, and I summoned a very large island, six other islands were intersecting with it, connected by long bridges. The bridges were about five miles long. on the islands, there was a large majority of trees and forest covering almost all of them, except one is a dessert with very few trees, and another was like a savanna with long dry grass and wheat. There was a large mountain in the center of the middle island. Overall, the middle island was basically the size of half a planet, and there was rivers and lakes on it, hell some of the rivers lead directly off the cliffs. I created a function for the islands, and I made animals and various monsters throughout all of them, I then made a game-like class choosing feature, so it now gives you a choice to be whoever. I smiled, now knowing what everyone can do. I return back, and I teleported into my room. Starry was doing her job, and made sure to not be played with. I just rested in my, thinking of what to do when I just got a call. I grab my phone, and answered.

"Hello~?" I singed.

* * *

 **A/N: Ok, so I released this a few days after Sin's birthday, but oh well. So I apologize for the short chapter, I really had nothing to write down as I was trying to detail this scene. Quick message to the Pure's, anyone want to fight to the death in this place? Anyway, happy late birthday Sin, hope you had a good one.  
**


End file.
